A New Host
by Lotus914
Summary: When Haruhi's cousin joins the club as a favor to her Aunt Ranka, the boys think of her as a boy. So when they figure out she's a girl, what new adventures will the Host Club face? Will this new host find love and friendship, or just break everyone's heart?


**Hey girls and guys! This is my first fan fiction that isn't about Fairy Tail, and my first one with an OC! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, just my OC and the idea!**

OC P.O.V

I tugged on my much too baggy shirt. "I don't understand how everyone knows where everything is in this crazy place." I just came back from my vacation in Fiore, (A/N sorry, but I can't stand a story without Fairy Tail, so this is going to be one crazy ass story, just warning you.) and the potion still hasn't come out of my hair. I pulled on my short hair.

I wandered around some more, and soon, school was over. "I can't believe I missed my first day of school… maybe I can find someone to help me out of this crazy place." I said as I opened the first door in front of me. I was blinded with white light, and got a mouthful of rose petals. I started coughing them up.

"Ah, you okay?!" A voice rung in my ears. I glared at the person whose voice it belonged to. He was blonde, and had violet blue eyes. I roll my eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, just coughing up damn rose petals." I say. He looked shocked. "What?" I ask. He goes to mope in a corner. "Well, okay then…" I say as I walk around. I spot a familiar brunet. I rush over and pull them into a hug.

"Hey Haruhi! Okay, I know the girl's uniform is horrible, but seriously? You're wearing a _boy's_ uniform?" I ask her. The blonde boy came rushing over. "W-why would Haruhi wear a girl's uniform? She's a boy!" The blonde laughed. I raise my eyebrow. "Okay, if I didn't know she was a girl before, I do now. Because you, my good sir, have just called her a girl." I say.

"Plus…" I say as I pull Haruhi into a side hug, and I give her a peck on the cheek. "I've known this girl forever!" I say and give them a half grin. They all looked shocked. Two orange headed twins step up to us. "So you're-" One said. "-Haruhi's boyfriend?" The other one finished. "No guys." Haruhi says. "Um, okay, I thought the blonde one over there wasn't that bright, but seriously? I'm this gal's cousin, Ren. I'm a first year on an Honor Roll." I say and stretch out my hand.

After all the introductions, I pull Haruhi away. "Bye guys, see you later!" I shout over my shoulder. When the door closed behind us, I sighed. "Okay, I get Aunt Ranka's worried, but still. I have to be a part of their club?" I ask. "Don't worry Lotus. They aren't that bad." Haruhi said as she pat my back. "I thought I told you that there's no need to call me by my first name!" I say. "Whatever." Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes.

I let the warm water rinse out the potion. I finger combed my long black hair. I dry off with the light blue towel and slip on my skimpy night gown. Even though we were related, we looked nothing alike. While Haruhi had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a flat chest, I had long black-blue hair, black eyes, and umm, quite a large bust size.

_Hmm, I guess I should wear some more baggy shirts if I want people to believe I'm a dude. _I thought. "Hey Aunt Ranka? Would you like to go shopping with me this weekend?" I asked my 'aunt'. "Oh sure dear! And don't forget that you need to infiltrate my enemy's club tomorrow!" He gripped his fist and pumped it in the air. "Yes, of course. I'm also going to pick up a job at the karaoke bar downtown, so don't worry about paying for my food or anything, alright?" I tell him as I braid my hair. I spent the last of my money in Fiore on a potion that made my hair look as short as Haruhi's. I placed a drop on the bracelet that I always wore, and sure enough, as soon as I put it on, my hair became much shorter.

I lay down on the futon that my cousin pulled out for me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. That was the last time I would ever feel that calm again.

I woke up earlier than Haruhi. I did my morning routine and got dressed in a baggy gray tee-shirt, and jeans. I slipped on my bracelet. I made breakfast, and soon Haruhi was up and dressed in her uniform. She looked at me. "If I didn't know better, I would actually think that you were a boy." She said. "But it doesn't matter either way." We say together. I chuckle. I always loved the way my cousin looked at things.

_At School_

I apparently had all of my classes with Haruhi and the twins. I just met them, yet I found it strange how the only other person who could tell them apart. I found it extremely easy. When they asked me how I could tell them apart, I just shrugged. "How should I know? You may look alike, but there is no doubt about it, you are two completely different people." That's what I told them.

I sat with Haruhi at lunch. I wasn't eating, I brought something to eat, but it wasn't for me. I brought it for Honey-Senpai. It was a cake that I made the night before. I knew I wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but I wanted to do something nice. I was also sewing something for him. It was a little pink rabbit, with karate getup on. I thought it fit him.

Haruhi looked over my shoulder at what I was working on. "That's really cute. It looks like Usa-Chan." Haruhi said. "Mm-Hm! Do you think he'll like it?" I ask her as I let her hold it. Haruhi looks up from the plush. "I thought you hated boys?" Haruhi asked. I froze up. "Ah- um, well…" I stuttered as I tried to find an answer, but was saved by the bell.

_At The Club_

"So, mind if I join?" I repeated. Tamaki-Senpai was absolutely shocked. "May I ask why?" Kyoya-Senpai asked. "Of course. Well, my Aunt Ranka was asking me to look after Haruhi, but I'm going to assume you already knew that?" I asked him. He nodded in response. "Very well. You may participate today, and if the guests like you, then you may join." He said coolly. "Thanks Kyoya-Senpai." Before I could make another step, I found the twins looking me over. "Boss, we need to get him a uniform." They said together. Kyoya-Senpai tossed me a uniform, and the twins were pushing me away to the dressing room.

Before they forced me into the dressing room, I turned around, and my face was millimeters away from theirs. "I'll change, but you two need to stay out here." I say. I turn on my heel and enter the small area to get dressed. I was aware that Kyoya-Senpai knew I was a girl, and the twins probably figured out when I forced them to stay outside.

"Whatever." I say as I pull on the uniform. I was glad that the uniform was little big, it hid my breast size well. I walked out the dressing room and into the main room to find myself pulled away to a group of girls.

I stared at them. I can't do this. No way. But I need to. Or else Aunt Ranka will kill Tamaki-Senpai. I give the girls a smile. "It's nice to meet you all. My name's Ren." I say. They blush and smile back. "Oh, I forgot! I have a gift for Honey-Senpai, would you ladies like to come with me?" I ask them. They all shake their heads in a 'yes'. "Great! Let's go." I said, as I picked up a small gift bag.

I lead our little group over to Honey and Mori-Senpai's group. "Hey Honey-Senpai! I made something for you, I hope you like it." I smile as I handed over the gift bag. I saw Honey's eyes widen in glee as he pulled out the cake. "Be sure to share the cake, but the other thing in there is just for you." I smile. Honey-Senpai jumped up and hugged me as soon as he found the mini-Usa-Chan. "Thanks so much Ren-Chan!" He said. I patted his head. "Glad you like it."

As soon as he let me go, I turned towards my group of clients. "Would you like me to make something for you too?" I ask them, and they shyly nod their heads. "Great! I'll try to make something that you all like! Oh but… I guess I'll just give it to you if I'm still in the club!" I laugh and scratch my head. I look at the clock, and it was almost time for my interview for the job. I apologized and left. I never noticed the boys watching me leave the room with a sad expression.

**So that's it. Okay. Please review and PM! I really don't know what else to say, so I'll just end it here. Bye!**

**-Lotus914**


End file.
